


Seduction Rebuked

by Assimars_Bodsword



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Asset Theft, Burping, Clit Expansion, Degradation, Dick Growth, F/F, Farting, Gross, Horse cock, Nipple Expansion, Succubus, Weight Gain, Writing tags is Hard, You Have Been Warned, dom into sub, horsecock, hyper clit, hyper cock, slob, vaginal expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimars_Bodsword/pseuds/Assimars_Bodsword
Summary: Going into some more fowl territory with this one. A succubus tasked with guarding the gates to an infernal dungeon has a perfect track record of stealing the soul or ruining the life of anyone who has crossed her path thanks to magic and her gigantic dick, when she encounters a powerful holy crusader, her anticipation causes her to let her guard down not knowing that this knight has the power to reverse her magicks of seduction and warps her form into something unbecoming of the former master of lust.
Relationships: unnamed half-celestial holy knight/named succubus
Kudos: 10





	Seduction Rebuked

**Author's Note:**

> If this goes well, I may post more works like it in the future!

Malphali did what she always did, guard the gate to the hell-dungeon, occasionally jacking off to pass the time. Some might’ve called her lazy, but she was just very, extremely powerful. She was a succubus, a demon who could control mortals by the leash of their lust that she twisted into perversion. She had glistening, cherry-red skin, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, a ropey, pointed tail and horns protruding from her temples, all very typical traits of a succubus. She in particular was very buxom, with a nearly impossible hourglass figure, sporting j-cups with thick, black nipples and a rear end of equal largeness supported by hips and thighs to match. 

Her real pride laid between her legs, a meaty equine cock over a foot in length. She had impaled many adventurers on this rod, sucking their souls while they were sucking her dick. She delighted in taking virginities and breaking oaths of marriage and chastity with it, sometimes letting them keep their souls to watch them live with the shame of what they did, it was sweeter than anything mortal delights could bring her.

She heard armored footsteps come up the stairs, she stood up and continued to jack off using her tail, smirking at the discomfort it would bring. She began to see the top of the head of who would be failing to enter the hell dungeon, it appeared to be a woman wearing a silver circlet with flowing white hair and icy blue skin, her eyes pure white. With the otherworldly glow, she knew she had spotted a half-angel. Her eyes widened as she licked her lips, seeing that her new victim was wearing a tabard with the holy symbol of The Great Light on it, contrary to popular belief, demons weren’t repelled by holy symbols, at least if they’re not pussies about it. Malphali nearly lost her composure at the thought of capturing the soul of a half angel cleric of The Great Light, but stood at attention to be ready for whatever was thrown at her.

“Let me pass, infernal creature!” The half-angel commanded, oddly, her hand not going to her sword. She must’ve known how impervious succubi could be to most weaponry. 

“Why would you want to go in there….” the succubus said as a purple swirling pattern appeared in her eyes, “...when I’m… out here~?” Brief signs of her sexual hypnotism were seen in the eyes of the half-angel, who promptly shook it off.

“I am wise to your ways, demon, let me pass or I will retaliate by using them against you!” The half angel said holding a silver star pendant rudely close to the she-devil’s face. Malphali blinked slowly, and kissed the paladin on the hand, a much more powerful method of draining willpower.

The celestial crusader’s brow furrowed as the symbol began to glow, the glowing light beginning to surround her adversary, though no pain came. The succubus looked down at herself in confusion, and exclaimed as she saw something truly nightmarish.

Her dick began to grow shorter and shorter, maintaining its width, she clutched it crying out as she fell on her knees, she wanted to lash out at her attacker, but felt the fire die from her muscles, she would be no match. Her breasts began to lose their natural perkiness, her areola growing larger and larger until they were the size of dinner plates.

“Wh-what… did you DO to me?” She spat at the holy knight, who was beginning the long process of undoing her armor, she didn’t answer.

Malphali started to feel bloated and hot, heat was not normally a thing she was able to feel except from holy magic, but she felt beads of sweat slide down her forehead as she tried to catch her breath, feeling exhausted just from sitting there, she yelped in horror as she looked down to see her body puffing up with fat, her tits barely even halfway to a new cup size as they were addled with stretch marks, her belly surged forward with handles and folds as it formed an apron of fat over her erect but pitifully so pony chode, underneath she could tell it was getting thicker, she might’ve been delighted by this if it’s girth hadn’t surpassed its height by the time it was done. 

She tried to lunge at the undressing war priest eyeing her in a fit of anger, but she simply rolled onto her still-growing stomach and ran out of breath, shrill with anger as the cerulean Valkyrie taunted her a few steps down. Her mood worsened as she saw her hands on the floor, fat with thick sausage fingers as her well-sculpted arms turned mushy with flab. She got back on her feet when she noticed a foul musk. No. No no no no no. That couldn’t have been her. 

She cranes her head behind her, brimstone colored ass in view, shocked to see her toned bubble butt had expanded but was overpacked with cellulite, her stomach began to lurch and turn as it grew rounder, and a high *PFFFRRRT* erupted from her ruined booty. She wanted to cry, and not just because of the smell. A different yet comparatively subtle smell met her nose, she winced, looking down, feeling her double chin make contact with her chest, she slowly raised her arm, and gasped before gagging, seeing a thick bush of black hair growing on her armpit, making her sweat harder from the uncomfortable warmth the lengthening bushes were bringing to her, starting to feel that same wretched dampness between her legs. She sadly lowered her arm and belched, she tried to waft the noxious smell away but it seems now such things clinged to her.

She sat down in defeat, feeling a long, wet fart vibrate against the stone floor, her nipples had grown while she was busy being disgusted by all her brand new body flaws, they were more fit for teets on a cow’s udder, and they were now bigger than her dick. She sighed as another burp slipped out, her fat settling until she was left severely obese, her stomach pushing up her sagging breasts while it rumbled with more foul vapors for her to expel, a loud *BBBRRRAAAP* echoing throughout her lair as she sharted without so much as a thought or muscle movement.

“Now that you’ve been drained of your power, now will you do as I say?” The half-angel said, as what was left of Malphali looked up, her fat mouth hung agape.

The priestess had grown a foot taller, with bulky, rippling muscles and a full, thick figure, having powerful looking thighs fit for a giant, and a bosom and booty that looked all too familiar.

What made her drool was between the blessed woman’s legs. She had a bountiful, engorged pussy, and a clit that had grown far more, being longer, thicker, an instrument that would put most manhoods to shame, it was less a clit and more an elephant’s penis.

Malphali was almost at a loss for words.

“B-b-before you go could I- could- I mean if it’s ok… I… can we fuck? Please?” The succubus stuttered as she lost all control of thought and her bowels as her anus sputtered our a few of its own sounds. She was incredibly embarrassed, an emotion she rarely felt. 

The naked paladin smirked and crossed her arms, “Very well, it will likely be the last time you’ll ever have sex again.” She said while walking around the reduced she-demon, sitting behind her and wrinkling her nose. 

“Gods it’s like a dirty washroom back here!” She said while lifting up the swampy red ass before her using her increased strength before burrowing her makeshift cock between its unshapely cheeks.

“If you dare expel any of your hellish fumes on my genitals while I’m doing this I will not let you penetrate my womanhood!” She barked, digging her hands into Malphali’s fatty sides.

“Yes ma’am!” The succubus said shuddering in a mixture of fear and anticipation. She felt the need to fart grow inside of her, biting her lip as she did all she could to hold it in, completely distracting her from the pleasure of anal sex, in the back of her mind she knew that she had one last opportunity to take the warrior’s soul and maybe take back her former glory if she penetrated her. The demon’s eyes began to water as she looked pregnant with gas, until finally, she had an idea.

She let out a huge, disgusting belch, and then another, larger one, getting bigger and bigger as the gas coming out of her throat forced her mouth as open as it would go, tears rolling down her fat cheeks as she was faced with her own terrible breath. Every thrust intensified her absolute roar of a burp, her sly, deep moans gone with the rest of her seductive powers, reduced to whimpers and gassiness.

She tried desperately to enjoy the experience, to stop belching and feel the holy rod shoved inside her going back and forth inside of her sweaty bowels, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh drowned out by the bubbling and groaning of her stench-inflated gut. As the thrusting grew faster, she found it harder to keep composure, it took whatever she had left of her strength and willpower to not fart all over the half-angel’s member as her anus was routinely widened by it. She wanted relief, release. Malphali bit her lip and tried to remember her prize for holding back the onslaught of vile smog she wanted to eject so badly.

The succubus yelped before cutting herself off with another burp, almost losing her composure as the long clit was shoved all the way inside her, again feeling heat, but this time stronger, stickier. She loved this heat, and the feeling of it filling her insides. Her verbal response was a series of gassy exclamations, burping was now a pleasure response. Hell she wished she could do anything but burp right now.

Her wish was granted as the paladin slowly pulled out, making a sloppy, wet noise as it was dragging out of the demon’s hole. As the celestial spawn stood up, a torrent of squelching, cum-infused farts shot out of Malphali’s stretched anus like cannon fire. Her eyes crossing for a moment as she moaned, her tongue hanging out slack as hot wind passed between her quaking asscheeks. 

“You reek as much as you are wicked…” the priestess said, wafting the gas around her, surrounding herself with a brief light that cleaned her body of any filth that clinged to her skin. 

She then walked around to the front of the blob-like devil. “Very well, unlike you terrible creatures I am a woman of my word.” The priestess said stoically as she say down, legs spread far apart, lifting up the boulder of fat between her and what was left of her victim’s cock.

For all intents and purposes, it was definitely erect, but from its length and width it was nearly spherical, protruding forward only a little more than three inches, and was almost six inches thick at the apex of its girth.

“This will be… interesting…” the knight said a bit disgruntled from her first ejaculation, scooting her crotch closer and closer until a minuscule spark fired in the demonic slob’s brain, beginning to rock back and forth with animalistic urges, body shaking like a sex-crazed bag of jello.

The pleasure taking place was odd but insufficient for the half-angel, feeling more stimulation from the bloated sack of fat and gas the foul creature called a stomach pressing against her clit-dick. She leaned forward, bouncing on the stout knob she promised to take inside of her while burying her fingers into mushy scarlet love handles.

The added pressure from her soon to be victim hotdogging her flabby middle caused all of Malphali’s exhales to turn into a steady flow of smelly hiccups and burps, while her asshole sputtered with hot, sloppy farts with each thrust against her navel. She whined as her nostrils burned from her own smell and her desperation to cum inside of this holy warrior rose. She humped the juicy, angelic loins with as much energy as she could spare, breaking out into a sweat almost immediately, becoming sticky and slick in musky, salty demon sweat as she tried desperately to make love.

After what felt like only a couple minutes, the succubus’ chubby mushroom spurted it’s blazing seed into her captor’s fat, celestial pussy, doing her best to get what little length she had all the way inside, her eyes firey with excitement, surely, she would be put under a demonic charm and have her power drained!

The half-angel exhaled out of her nose as she felt the stump of a horse cock shoot a minuscule load inside of her. She’d cast a contraceptive spell later to avoid birthing a demonic creature of perversion and filth. “You finished so quickly…” she said in a low voice, “I’ll have to take care of this before I enter…” she stood up, the demon’s belly making a wet slapping noise as it’s sweaty underside met her cum-stained crotch covered in sopping wet pubic hair. 

The knight began to stroke her clit, digging four fingers into her giant, pulsing womanhood while she did, grunting and moaning as her fingers grew moist with discharge. The succubus below her blushing an even deeper shade of red, awestruck that not only did she fail to pleasure her or savour what was going to be the last time she’d ever fornicate with another living being, but that all of her powers were truly gone, and she was going to spend the rest of her immortal life a pent up, obese gas bag. 

She rolled onto her stomach, hands shaking in a begging motion as she cried into her musky cleavage. “Please! Please don’t leave me! Nobody else will ever fuck me again! I’ll starve without sex! Please your holiness! Bind me to you, mark me and I will be your infernal servant for all of eternity! I beg of you!” Her body began to glow as she willingly offered her own enslavement.

The priestess thought for a moment, it truly would be a trophy of her dominance to keep this disgusting wench as a familiar, and surely it would be more becoming of her to make love to a beast of hell if she had won its servitude… she gave a sly smirk as her eyes slowly turned from white to yellow, slit pupils becoming visible. 

She watched the miserable thing beg and push out geysers of filthy air, the she-devil tearing up from a mixture of sadness and torture from her own aura of body odor, the half-angel never thought such pain would bring her such pleasure. Mark her, ey? Her smile grew wider and open with her unnaturally clean teeth. Her hips bucking as her hands worked faster as she masturbated to the sobbing blob. 

“Look up.” She finally said in a pent-up growl.

Malphali did as she said, getting up to her knees,

“Wha-“

The former succubus was blasted with holy seed, the viscous torrent going from her face, down her chest and onto her stomach and back up again. When she realized what was happening, she was simultaneously overjoyed and the most humiliated she had ever been. 

The spunk was absorbed into her skin, leaving an alabaster white silhouette that couldn’t have more clearly been from being ejaculated upon, the splatters now a permanent mark on her body to signify being owned by a powerful mortal, many summoners took the time to do something subtle or intricate, but no, she had a pattern of a formerly clean floor after a very messy orgy up and down the front of her body, half of her face now white with her mistress’ fluids that left her wanting more.

“Stand up, if you still can…” the paladin commanded 

Malphali did so, sulking as she did, realizing that her fate was now even worse due to her need to satisfy demonic lust. A small series of poots escaping her buttocks as she wiped her tears from her face.

The half-angel’s smile returned as she drew closer to her new slave, and pressed her hands hard on the demon’s orbular stomach, watching as stronger and louder farts resulted, the force pushing the cheeks of Malphali’s dumpy bottom apart as visible green and brown vapors began to build up behind her, meanwhile, her cheeks looked full, and like she was trying to swallow something.

“Do it. Burp in my face. See what happens when you burp right in my face, stink-slut. I want you to give me your most rancid fucking belch right in my face, right this instant.” The paladin said, getting closer and closer, until she was practically hugging her servant, still squeezing her tight.

The demon whimpered, unsure of what to do, she didn’t want to sully her mistress’ face, but that’s what she was being commanded to do.

She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose, before letting her mouth loose, a deafening BRRRRAAAAAP pushing foul wind into the half-angel, before it was followed by an URRRRRP, being cut off by a hiccup before burping again, her breath a back and forth between this while the pressure was still being applied. 

The continuous gas blew the half-angel’s hair back like strong wind, her nose almost touching the demon’s.

“This is most of what you’ll be good for isn’t it you smelly fucking cow? What are you trying to do, seduce me by being a disgusting blimp of waste-air? Do you want to know something you unworthy whore of the swamp?”

She went in for a kiss, sealing the valve that was the succubus’ lips, who felt any inkling of freedom or confidence sucked out of her in that moment, the fire inside her trampled out, in place of it a pile of rotting garbage was set. Serving her mistress was the only good she could ever do.

“It almost worked.” Her mistress’ lips now a familiar black. She then went down the stairs and brought back the many layers of her armor.

“Now you’re going to help me get into my armor and tell me everything you know about the dungeon ahead while you do, stink-slut.”

As a demon she seldom prayed, the the stink-slut prayed her mistress would find a better name for her.


End file.
